


Fatherhood

by hopeisnotcrazy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Fan Poetry, Fatherhood, Impala, Music, Poetry, fan poem, parenting, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeisnotcrazy/pseuds/hopeisnotcrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you were little he played cassettes in the car stereo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatherhood

When you were little he played cassettes in the car stereo.  
The songs were as familiar as the sound of his voice-  
More so.  
He was gone a lot.  
I don't think you missed him much, but your brother did. You would tell him  
it would be alright, Dad'll be home soon.  
"Home" was just the word you gave to the smell of whiskey  
on those weathered seats, to the frayed cuffs of your brother's hand-me-downs.  
You had forgotten its meaning long ago.  
When Dad would hurt you there was nowhere to run away to.  
You reminded yourself  
"He's raising me right." Doing his job.  
As always.  
Your brother caught on eventually; scars like that  
don't just pop up at random.  
He did the thing you never could, he ran away.  
You should've when you had the chance.  
When you were little he played cassettes in the car stereo.  
Now you listen to the lyrics  
and with every refrain  
you become more  
and more like  
your father.


End file.
